


Cheers from Ryuseitai

by dramaticbanjo



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, its the holidays dont do this to your friends kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 14:09:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16894098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramaticbanjo/pseuds/dramaticbanjo
Summary: We all have our little celebrations for the holidays.





	Cheers from Ryuseitai

            Anzu closed her eyes and silently counted to ten, holding the papers in her hands in front of her face as she exhaled deeply. When she felt composed enough to deal with whatever the universe had decided to drop into her lap this time, she lowered the shield of papers and opened her eyes. Unchanged from when she had opened the door, Takamine stood morosely in the center of the clubroom, wrapped from head to toe in cheap tinsel and a light-up star precariously sitting on his head. Around him stood the rest of Ryuseitai, each holding an assortment of ornaments they seemed to be in the process of hanging on their teammate. Meanwhile, Takamine wore the expression of a man resigned to his fate.

Across the room, Chiaki gave her a cheerful wave, one hand carrying a fistful of multicolored candy cans, a bright red elf hat sitting jauntily on his head, “Hi there, Anzu! What brings you to Ryuseitai today?”

Unseen by his captain, Takamine gave her a pleading look for help.

            “Uh, I… wanted to talk to you guys about your plans for the Christmas events…” She said haltingly, stuttering a little as her eyes moved between the different members and their color-coded elf hats, “For my… planning…” Now that she looked at him, Takamine was pretty well tied up by the tinsel they had covered him with, which was probably why he hadn’t tried to escape, or attack Chiaki in holiday-fuelled vengeance.

Tetora and Shinobu looked at least a little guilty for the state of their friend, although both of them were still hanging ornaments on him anyways, so they evidently didn’t feel _too_ bad about it. On the other side of the trapped idol, Kanata hummed cheerfully, hooking an assortment of brightly colored fish onto Takamine’s jacket, seemingly unaware of what was happening around him.

            “… _Why_ ,” Anzu finally managed to say, “Are you all dressing up Takamine as a Christmas tree? And _where_ did you get those hats?”

            “To celebrate the holidays!” Chiaki answered cheerfully with a laugh, “We couldn’t get a tree inside, so we decided…”

            “You mean, _you_ decided.” Takamine interrupted sullenly, which Chiaki seemed to ignore.

            “… _We_ decided to use Ryusei Green as a temporary replacement!”

Anzu felt a headache coming on.

            “…Okay. Okay.” She took in a deep breath, “I’m not sure why I’m surprised anymore…” A cough covered up her mutterings, and she held out the papers in her hand in Chiaki’s general direction, “Christmas event plans. The student council needs them as soon as possible so I can get to planning. And, um, possibly you should untie Takamine… and buy one of those miniature fake trees?”

            “Yes. Please buy one of those trees.” Takamine agreed, nodding and making the ornaments on him jingle as he moved, “Buy one and let me die now.”

            “Don’t say that! Here, open up.” Chiaki unwrapped one of the candy canes and put it in Takamine’s mouth, “Oh, Anzu, take one too, I bought plenty of them!” He held out the remaining candy canes in one hand as he took the papers from her with his other hand, elf hat slipping to one side.

            “Uh, thanks… Just make sure to turn that stuff in… when you can.” Anzu took one of the candy canes, stepping backwards to the door, “Remember to free Takamine pretty soon so you guys can all practice.”

            “Sure, can do!” Chiaki called, not looking up from scanning the forms, managing to unwrap one of his remaining candy canes with one hand to put in his own mouth, “Happy holidays, Anzu!”

She couldn’t help but smile at the cheerful tone, and the rest of the unit, except for Takamine and his trapped arms, giving her a last wave as she hurried out to find the next unit to speak to, “Happy holidays, you guys.”


End file.
